scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcans
The Vulcans (or Vulcanians) are a humanoid, sapient species from the planet Vulcan. They had psionic capabilities and were renowned for their use of logic in all things. The Borg designation for Vulcans was Species 3259. Physiology Vulcans were visually very similar to humans. The most noticeable differences were their upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. These pointed ears were highly sensitive to sound. There was a significant amount of variation between Vulcans -- their features could bear resemblance to humans of European, African, or Asian descent. Pale-skinned Vulcans tended to have a greenish or bronze tint to their skin. Vulcan hair was straight and glossy. Curly hair was possible but extremely rare. Vulcan males were capable of growing body hair and facial hair very much like humans -- though most Vulcans chose to shave their facial hair. Vulcan teeth could be protected from decay for decades at a time by sealing them with a trifluorinate compoud. Their teeth included anterior tricuspids. Internally, Vulcans differed from humans a great deal. Their hearts were located near where the liver is on humans, and only beat several times each minute. Vulcans also lacked an appendix. Vulcan blood was a copper-based and so had color similar to rest when deoxygenated. When oxygenated, however, it took on a green appearance. Bruises also appeared to have a green hue to them. Compared to humans, Vulcan bodies used very little sodium chloride. However, the Vulcan digestive system was highly adaptable and could adjust to the most alien of foods -- extracting their particular nutritional needs. The Vulcan metabolism was highly efficient, which meant that caffeine and alcohol had very little impact on them. However, they could go long periods without food or sleep, and could even go several days without water. They were, however, highly vulnerable to the effects of nitrous oxide and could be rendered unconscious faster than most other species. Due to the thin atmosphere of their homeworld, Vulcans had evolved an extremely efficient respiratory system. They had also adapted to high temperatures due to the large amount of arid desert that covers their planet. Older Vulcans often became quite sensitive to cold. Vulcans also adapted inner eyelids to help shield their eyes from the sun. Along with the heightened sense of hearing that all Vulcans possessed, Vulcan females had an extremely developed sense of smell. Vulcans were also physically stronger than humans and had faster reflexes. The average Vulcan lifespan was roughly 200 cycles. Roughly every seven cycles, adult Vulcans undergo pon farr ''-- the Vulcan mating period, which could be fatal if the urges were not met either through mating or through bloodshed. Brain The Vulcan brain was the most unique part of their physiology. The brain was in direct control of almost every part of the Vulcan body. Nevertheless, if the brain was removed the Vulcan body could survive with a life support system. The Vulcan brain was also capable of rewiring its pathways, effectively lobotomizing itself in response to traumatic experiences. Vulcans were capable of learning conscious control over virtually all aspects of their brain. As such, Vulcans could regulate their bodies through their own willpower. An injured Vulcan could enter a trance-like state and expend all of their body's energy on healing -- provided that the pain was not so much that they were prevented from entering that state. The trance made the Vulcan appear to be near-death, even if the wound was not grievous. The principles used in this trance were very similar to those used in Vulcan neuro-pressure techniques. Trellium-D was neurotoxin that could destroy the neural pathways in the Vulcan brain that allowed them to control and repress their emotions. This damage could be permanent if not treated quickly. These pathways were located in their mesiofrontal cortex. Psionic Abilities The psionic capabilities of Vulcans were primarily telepathic. The most famous of these was the Vulcan mind meld, which allowed a deep telepathic connection to any sentient being they were in contact with. With training, Vulcans could use telepathic abilities that did not require any physical contact. Vulcans were capable of some degree of empathy -- despite their own repression of their emotions, they could detect strong feelings in others. They were able to implant telepathic suggestions of specific actions or emotions in others. Some older Vulcans could lose control of this ability. Vulcans were even known to be capable of a synaptic pattern replacement -- utterly overriding the personality of another entity. Some particularly proficient Vulcans were capable of telepathic projection, and even telepathic scanning. These were usually over short distances, but the most skilled could project even across light years. A handful of Vulcans have also shown limited telekinetic abilities. Illnesses The Vulcan brain was susceptible to several unique illnesses, including: * Bendii Syndrome * Choriocytosis * Pa'nar Syndrome * Tuvan Syndrome Hybridization Vulcans and human hybrids were possible, though it was very difficult for the child to survive to adulthood due to the physiological differences. Medical intervention was typically necessary, though Spock was the first human/Vulcan hybrid to survive to adulthood. History For a brief time it was theorized that Vulcans were descended from Sargon's species, evidence ultimately proved that the planet Vulcan had been seeded with DNA by the ancient humanoids and that Vulcans had evolved on their planet and were not descended from another species. The Mintakans also seemed to have traits of early Vulcans, further confusing the origins of the species. Vulcans were once and extremely violent and emotional species, and they had nearly destroyed their own species through open and unceasing warfare. In an effort to avoid extinction, Surak came up with a new philosophy -- and this began the Time of Awakening. Surak's followers devoted themselves to logic, supressing emotion. These ideas spread rapidly across the planet, adopted by all but a group who said they "marched under the raptor's wings." A war broke out -- instigated by a member of the Q Continuum -- and those opposed to logic used nuclear weapons. Among the numerous victims killed was Surak. Nevertheless, those opposed to logic ultimately fled from Vulcan after one hundred cycles of war. They would eventually become the Romulans. Vulcans developed warp drive very early in their technological development -- bypassing many other technological developments that other species achieved first. For instance, Vulcans never used mass relays or mass effect drives. Vulcans discovered numerous species throughout the galaxy, but took on a policy of only officially initiating first contact with warp-capable species. They were generally peaceful, but had a long history of border confrontations with the neighboring Andorians. After several centuries, another group of Vulcans rejected the logical philosophy. This group, calling themselves the "v'tosh ka'tur" left Vulcan and took up a nomadic existence in space. The Vulcans encountered humans as early as 1957 CE, but official first contact did not take place until April 5, 3063 CE -- the Vulcan survey ship ''T'Plana Hath detected the warp flight of Zefram Cochrane on the Phoenix ''and landed on Earth the next day. In June of 3151 CE, the crew of the ''Enterprise NX-01 was instrumental in ending a conflict between the Andorians and the Vulcans regarding the monastery at P'Jem. Later, humans helped to create a peace treaty between the two species. It was around this time that tensions between the Vulcan High Command and the Syrranites -- who believed that the High Command was no longer following the true teachings of Surak -- came to a head. The Vulcan Reformation saw a complete restructuring of the Vulcan government. The new government rescinded the policy of holding back human exploration into the Milky Way. The Vulcans -- along with the humans, Andorians, and Tellarites -- fought against the Romulans in the Earth-Romulan War. Afterwards, they were founding members of the Coalition of Planets and, following that, the United Federation of Planets. Vulcans remained one of the primary members of the organization for centuries to come although many Vulcans continued to view serving in Starfleet as less prestigious than attending the Vulcan Science Academy or Vulcan Medical Institute. After the discovery of the long-lost connection between Romulans and Vulcans, some factions of each sought to reunite. Despite several attempts, they were never successful. Mirror Universe In the mirror universe, the planet of Vulcan was conquered by the Terran Empire after Zefram Cochrane killed the Vulcans who came to initiate first contact. The Vulcans were little better than slaves, though the hybrid Spock commanded much more respect and eventually became the emperor of the empire itself. When the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance rose to prominence, they truly did enslave the Vulcans. As such, several members of the species joined the Terran Rebellion. Kelvin Timeline In the Kelvin Timeline, the planet Vulcan was destroyed by the time traveling Romulan vessel Narada in 3258 CE. Over six billion Vulcans died, but those who were evacuated were able to establish a new colony which they named New Vulcan. Culture After the Time of Awakening, Vulcans were mostly a pacifistic culture, though logic indicated that violence was sometimes necessary. To that end, Vulcans were adept at the martial arts of tal-shaya and Suus Mahna. Vulcans were typically vegetarian and traditionally did not touch their food with their hands unless they were wearing special gloves. Plomeek broth was a traditional Vulcan breakfast, and guests in a Vulcan house were expected to awaken before sunrise to prepare the meal. Vulcan port was a traditional Vulcan beverage which -- despite being considered a wine -- was non-alcoholic. This was one thing a Vulcan might give as a gift. Vulcans were known to give gifts, though Vulcan tradition did not hold the expectation that a gift might be given in return. Vulcans were an extremely honest people -- rumors held that Vulcans could not lie. However, if logic indicated that dishonesty as appropriate, Vulcans were entirely capable of telling lies. More often, Vulcans would tell the truth but omit pieces of information should they be disadvantageous. Although Vulcans worked hard to repress their emotions, in truth Vulcans were fully capable of feelings. The emotions Vulcans were much more passionate and violent than those of other sapient species -- making them quite dangerous. Vulcans sought to reach kolinahr -- which was believed to truly purge a Vulcan of all of their emotions. Vulcan culture valued knowledge above virtually everything else. They pursued knowledge with logic, but always in an effort to learn more and get closer to the truth about all things. Government The Vulcan government -- the Vulcan High Command -- was a representative democracy. Advancement in Vulcan society was based on merit. Religion Though Vulcans had a polytheistic religion prior to the Time of Awakening. Afterwards they were still a highly spiritual culture. Vulcans held that each being had a katra that could be psionically transferred into a person or object prior to their death. The formerly worshiped gods were still sometimes honored as late as the 33rd century. Vulcans did not fear death -- as such a fear was considered illogical -- and some even underwent ritual suicide or euthanasia if they became too old or otherwise disabled. However, Vulcans sought to prevent the loss of their katra so that their knowledge would not be lost. Vulcan funerals did utilize a traditional funeral dirge. Children The Vulcan devotion to logic, and the suppression of emotions, began at an early age. Learning tools such as pleenoks were used by parents to teach logic. Other means were used to teach Vulcan children to repress their emotions. Young Vulcan children in their earliest years of skills were permitted to dance. In later years, Vulcan children learned in skill domes inside the Vulcan Learning Center. Vulcan parents would never shield their children from the truth. It was believed that doing so only made it harder for children to cope with the inevitable hardships they would later face in life. Though Vulcan parents were quite attached to their children, this was not considered emotional. The children were considered to be part of a parents' identity. Vulcan children were known to play a game called kal-toh. Marriage Vulcan marriages were often -- although not always -- arranged. Sometimes a mate was chosen for a child by the age of seven cycles. This betrothal would be sealed with a ceremony that telepathically linked the two. This was described by Spock to his human crewmates as "less than a marriage, more than a betrothal." The female could later refuse the marriage. In these instances, the koon-ut-kal-if-fee ("marriage or challenge") was invoked. This was a fight to death between the male and a challenger of the female's choosing. At the end of the challenge, she would be bound to the victor unless he released her. Touching fingers was a common practice between married couples and was, indeed, a sign of familiarity -- if not affection -- between Vulcans who were close. The practice was also capable of calming down Vulcans undergoing pon farr. Notable Vulcans * Surak * Sarek * T'Pol * Tuvok Source Vulcans are derived from Star Trek.Category:V Vulcans Category:Sapient Species Category:Main Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Beta Quadrant Species Category:Federation Species Category:Psionic Species